La apariencia no lo es todo
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Harry está ansioso por conocer a Ginny. ¿Se llevará una decepción? Todos humanos. Adaptación.


**La apariencia no lo es todo**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Patito Fanfics Romance**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**LA APARIENCIA NO LO ES TODO**

(Inspirada en una historia real)

Harry Potter miraba el viejo libro que tenía entre las manos. Ya casi era la hora señalada y eso sólo incrementaba su nerviosismo. Miró el reloj y comprobó que todavía faltaban 30 minutos. Se levantó de la banca, comprobó que su uniforme estaba en perfecto estado y volvió a sentarse. Llevaba más de una hora en ese mismo lugar, la estación central de Londres. Y buscaba a una chica que nunca antes habían visto sus ojos, pero que su corazón conocía tan bien. ¿Una chica? La pregunta volvió a rondar su mente.

—No, no estoy seguro. En realidad nunca me dijo que edad tenía— murmuró para sí mismo.

Todo había comenzado hace poco más de 2 años. Había comprado un libro en el puerto antes de embarcar rumbo a la aventura de su vida, la guerra. Desde niño soñó convertirse en soldado. Y lo había logrado, regresaba con una condecoración, aunque en su interior, sus sueños de infancia se despedazaron en esos campos de batalla.

"Orgullo y prejuicio" volvió a leer en la portada de aquel libro tan desgastado. Sus pensamientos volvieron otra vez hacia el día que compró aquel ejemplar, olvidando así de momento las terribles cosas que había vivido en los últimos meses.

Aquella primera noche de su viaje en su litera encontró algo interesante en la primera página. "Para mi amada hija Ginny" decía la dedicatoria. Pero su interés creció cuando encontró las notas escritas en lápiz al margen de cada una de las páginas.

Era una letra bien formada y cada comentario al respecto de algún párrafo le dio la seguridad de que aquella mujer tenía un alma sensible y una mente muy clara. Y en la última página del libro encontró el nombre de la propietaria y no sólo eso sino también una dirección. Ginny Molly Weasley. Y vivía en Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra.

Apenas tocó puerto le escribió una carta presentándose e invitándola a conocerse mediante cartas.

Durante los dos años siguientes las correspondencias fueron muy fluidas y llegaron a conocerse a través de la correspondencia. Cada misiva era para él un rayo de esperanza, un oasis en ese desierto cruel que es la guerra. Y sin quererlo en él empezó a nacer un sentimiento muy poderoso por aquella mujer a la que jamás había visto.

Ella escribía con la sabiduría de alguien mayor pero con la energía de una mujer joven llena de sueños. Y aunque en más de una oportunidad Harry le preguntó su edad, ella lo evadió de formas muy sutiles. Él se atrevió a solicitarle una fotografía para así poder conocer el rostro de la persona que tan cerca estaba de su corazón pero ella se rehusó aduciendo que si realmente eran amigos, la apariencia no importaba.

Cuando finalmente terminó la guerra y él debía regresar de Europa, ambos fijaron la primera cita a las cinco de la tarde en la Estación Central de Londres. Ginny, como le gustaba que la llamaran, escribió: "Me conocerás por una rosa roja que llevaré puesta en la solapa". Así que a las tres en punto, él estaba en la estación, buscando a la chica cuyo corazón ya amaba pero cuyo rostro no conocía.

Largos minutos pasaron, Harry miraba a todas las personas, en especial a las mujeres, tratando de imaginar el rostro de Ginny. Dieron las cinco en punto y se levantó de su asiento, a unos metros de donde estaban había fijado el encuentro, ella debía estar muy cerca.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de una joven de belleza impresionante, su figura era delgada y su larga cabellera rojiza caía como cascada en suaves rizos. Sus ojos chocolates demostraban muchas emociones. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul como el cielo en una noche clara.

Instintivamente Harry caminó hacia ella, olvidando por completo que debía buscar a la dama que llevara una rosa roja en la solapa. Al acercarse más una sonrisa curvó los labios de aquella mujer y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa adorable.

— ¿A dónde vas soldado?— le preguntó ella. Él no supo responder, de pronto había olvidado hasta su nombre.

—Voy a tomar un café ¿Vienes?— invitó ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sin poder controlarse Harry dio un paso para seguirla y en ese momento vio a Ginny Weasley. Estaba casi detrás de aquella hermosa joven. Era una dama de más de cuarenta años, con el cabello entrecano, traía un traje desgastado y era algo llenita. Pero lo más importante, llevaba una hermosa rosa roja en la solapa.

Harry estaba partido en dos. La chica del vestido azul se alejaba con cada paso. Su deseo por seguirla era tan vivo y sin embargo había en él un profundo anhelo por conocer a la mujer cuya alma lo había acompañado en toda la guerra y que tan cerca había llegado de su corazón.

Y él no dudó más. Con determinación sujetó el libro que los había unido, lo colocó a la altura de su pecho y se acercó a ella para que lo identificara. Tal vez esto no sería amor, pero sería algo hermoso, quizás mejor que el amor: una amistad pura y sincera. Y él estaría agradecido toda su vida con aquella mujer por darle esperanzas cuando todo en su vida era desesperación y muerte.

Se cuadró ante ella, la saludó con un gesto militar y le extendió el libro. Y sacó de sus pensamientos el último recuerdo de aquella hermosa mujer que pudo haber conocido hace unos instantes.

—Soy el teniente Harry Potter y usted debe ser la señorita Ginny Swan. Estoy muy feliz de que pudiera acudir a nuestra cita. ¿Puedo invitarla a cenar?— dijo con voz clara sonriéndole de corazón.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No sé de qué se trate todo esto muchacho. Pero la señorita del traje azul que acaba de pasar me suplicó que pusiese esta rosa en la solapa de mi abrigo y me dijo que si usted me invitaba a cenar por favor le avisara que lo espera en la cafetería que está cruzando la calle. Dijo que era algo así como una prueba— la mujer le entregó la rosa y se marchó.

Harry no salía de su asombro, apenas se dio cuenta cuando se quedó sólo. Admiró la sabiduría de Ginny porque la verdadera belleza está en el corazón y no en el aspecto físico. Una vez ella le había escrito "la apariencia no lo es todo" Ahora lo entendía muy bien.

Sonrió, respiró profundamente y se encaminó a encontrarse con la mujer de su vida.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Patito**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer, creo que es una historia hermosa…

Con amor,

Another Girl ;P


End file.
